Blood Money
Blood Money Limited Time Mission Event available from June 20, 2011 to June 29, 2011. There are a total of 8 missions in this event. Revenge is a dish best served cold. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Crocodile Tears "My old friend of mine Ramon contacted us begging for help. Apparently, his family was attacked and his son was killed. Let's right this wrong.." - Thomas Chou "That was a job well done, Boss." - Thomas Chou #Get support from your mafia (2x). (Gift Requests) #Clear 3 Robbing boards. (any city) #Take out 5 Killers. (Requires 13 Each) }} Made The Fool "We've been lied to! Ramon used us for our muscle, and now one of my top lieutenants is dead! We can't let him get away with this!" - Auria Wilson "We're close. We almost have him" - Auria Wilson #Ask for 4 Documents from mafia. #Job: Bribe A Casino Pit Boss (20x). (Shogun Casino) Flown The Coop "So you are looking for this old friend of yours, huh? If he is hiding in Brazil, I can help you find him." - Senor Carazco "He knows how to hide, that's for sure. But I know some tricks. We'll find him." - Senor Carazco #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. (You can collect from Headquarters every 8 hours) #Build 2 Local Informants. (Workshop) }} }} A Botched Ambush "It's an ambush! Quick, fight them off!" - Senor Carazco "That was close. You did well back there. Ramon is not much of a friend if he is trying to kill you now." - Senor Carazco #Win 15 Fights. (Brazil) #Get support from your mafia (7x). (Gift Requests) #Get 3 Crew Members in Brazil. Lay In Wait "The best thing we can do now is wait and see what he tries to do. We've lost the trail, but I have spies everywhere. We'll find him." - Senor Carazco "I have a lead! Let's see where he goes." - Senor Carazco #Loot 10 Wooden Crates from jobs. #Upgrade your Workshop once. #Rob 18 times. }} Italian Rendezvous "Looks like he's trying to leave the country. Time to spring our trap!" - Senor Carazco "We tried, but we missed him! The good news is know where he's headed, and we can chase him down." - Senor Carazco #Job: Gather Intel From Street Rats (16x). (Manaus) #Loot 15 Luggage Bags from Fights. #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. (You can collect from Headquarters every 8 hours) #Get support from your mafia (8x). (Gift Requests) Silence Is Golden "This is going to be harder then you think. Looks like there are some Informants here trying to warn Ramon of our presence. We need to silence them." - Auria Wilson "Good work. They won't be warning anyone now." - Auria Wilson #Rob 8 Villas. (Italy) #Take out 8 Informants. (Requires 5 Each) #Buy 2 items from your Port. }} The Last Laugh "This is it. The moment of truth. Finish what he started." - Thomas Chou "Good work. People will think twice before they think about lying to us in the future." - Thomas Chou #Win 2 Wars. #Ice 6 opponents. }} Category:Blood Money Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Missions Category:Events